I wish I was her
by xcimorelli09
Summary: Lisa Cimorelli's love story from a Fangirl's point of view. (gxg) (What is written in italics are things that have actually happened in my story, told by the characters. The rest are things that the fangirl thinks, assumes, sees and reads.)


I wish i was her

Chapter 1:

'This is the story of how I fell in love with someone that me and everyone knew that I would never get. Someone who is in love with another person in the same way that I was with her, the only difference is that she was loved back and I wasn't.

It all started on the 13th of September, I was at home, lying on the couch, watching God knows what boring show on the TV. My mother, the laziest woman that you'll meet in your life, if you get to know her, was sitting next to me and now I thank her for it because it was her who changed the TV. Usually I'm the one who handles the TV remote, but apparently my mother wanted to do some exercise that day so she decided to start exercising her finger. Yep, that's my mom...Anyways, MTV was the next channel, and of course, it was time for advertising, but my mother was too lazy to press the button to change it again, so we had to watch five minutes of adverts.

That's when I saw it. MTV announced a new reality show, well, it had been emitted in Spain for a year, but the network decided to translate the show, thanks to a very good audience it had in its home country. The reality was about 12 kids of 18-19, even 17 yeas old, who spent a few months alone in a house, in a small town. Oh, the name of reality was 'Chicas' which in Spanish means Girls. Actually, I don't get the name, as there are 10 girls and **2 boys** in the show, life's mysteries...

At first sight, it looks like a typical show based on fights between the protagonists, That's what I thought when I saw it advertised, but believe me, that's far from the truth. The thing is that I decided I would see that program, that would give it a try. And so I did a week later, and my mother was sitting next to me, of course. She did not want to watch it, but her bed was too far from the sofa, according to her, so my she stayed and actually enjoyed it.

I really like the humor and the jokes, I'm the type of person that is always laughing, but I swear I'd never laughed as I did on that day, and all thanks to those 12 strangers. The expressions they used, the reactions they had, how thay treated each others... everything was hilarious.

But all my shit started after a simple 'I like her eyes' from my mother.

The protagonists were presented one by one on the intro, but thanks to my mothers fat ass, she did not want to raise up to get the TV remote, we missed it. In the first 5 minutes of show there was no sign of her, as the story of the other 11 protagonists was told by them personally. After listening to the life of Javier Suarez, a boy who loves cars (especially BMW's) and music(He loves being a DJ), her beautiful face appeared on my screen.

Samantha Benet, 17, the youngest of al lof them. 'I like her eyes' said my mother once she saw her, and she had reason to say it because they were the greenest eyes I had ever seen. The girl was not particularly tall, she was within the average and she was thin, but Samantha was far from being an 'ordinary girl'. Her sweet, freckled face, black wavy hair and those intense green eyes could made anyone stop and stare. She was the kind of girl who brought down the jaws, stopped the Traffic and made my panties wet. Oops, I said it.

She was amazing and not just physically.

Samantha or 'Sam' or 'Sammy', as her friends called her, was the most sweet, funny, adorable and peaceful girl I had ever seen. With peaceful I mean that every time the house had an argument or problem, it was her who ended them. She was always smiling and joking with her roommates in the house, Alexandra Barrios and Javier Suárez , also a very likeable guys.

But what I liked most about that girl that was the sarcasm, which made her more than sexy to me. If she was comfortable, Samantha didn't hesitate to make a sarcastic, hurtless, comment, making her friends and half of the world laugh. In the first week there were more than one account on twitter which collected all her sentences, just saying. ANd I follow all of them but that's not the point.

The point is that that girl gave me life and at the same time destroyed me, seriously, listening and seeing her on TV completed my life and watching the videos she did for her fans in twitter with Alexandra and Luna Rodriguez(another girl from the house) answering questions, made me forget about the shitty world we lived in. I was very grateful to her for giving me life, but as I said, she also destroyed me. I know why that happens, I'm note able to see or talk to her in person, I can't say what I think of her and not being able to thank her for all she has done for me so that's what broke me.

I know I look like a freak, a loner and a marginal for thinking all day in a girl who will never be mine, but I do have friends. Friends who are just as crazy as I am about her, I must say. I am discreet with my crush, but they spend their time discussing about her and Lidia Ramos, another extremely attractive, blonde and tall girl from 'Chicas'

I have no problem with comments like 'I want her to sit on my face' (?) or 'She doesn0t know me, but we'll marry each other' but I must admit that sometimes I get jealous and not just because of them.

The first few months, when the madness hadn't yet begun with 'Chicas', I got, after much effort, Samantha to answer me on twitter. I can say that was one of the happiest days of my life. I had been sending her lots of messages, asking 'please follow me or answer me, I'm your biggest fan' So Miss perfection decided to one, answer me with a 'You're very sweet, thank you very much for the supporting' tweet and two, made my head explode with joy. Thank you.

I thought she would answer me or at least read any tweet after that, but the first time it happened, my green eyed girl had just 500,000 followers on twitter and now, two years later, with 14million fans more, it was impossible to that dream to happen again.

The thing is that sometimes I get jealous, as I said before, I mean, when someone famous as ... I do not know, Rihanna, talks about my baby i get annoyed. One time she said she would love to try Sam' sexy lips, and she didn't care she was a woman. I know its stupid, but it bothers me. I think it's because I know Rihanna has more options than I do of making her fantasies with the Spaniard come true, but I'm not sure.

Yes, I said that Benet is the perfect girl, but I believe that has a 'minus', she smokes and not precisely snuff. For some people this makes the girl more sexy, to me it seems pointless and stupid, but everything else she has made up for me.

Well, after 'Chicas' got a great reputation here in America, all the followers of the reality were dying to have protagonists in our country, to watch them on our favorite interview programs, to try out for pictures with them,summarizing , to have them around.

And thankfully that day came and I almost shit myself of joy at that time. God, if I had knew that day that months after landing in Los Angeles, the love of my life was going to fall in love with a girl that was impossible to compete with, I would had personally gone to the airport and I'd have put Samantha out my country with a kick in her ass.

Damn you, Lisa Cimorelli.


End file.
